toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hean 10 Fanon Con Submission
Welcome to Toon and Sci's combined Fanon Con submission! Today we're here to discuss the revival/reboot of a show that previously aired originally in 2012, and has been in development hell for 2013, but is now back. No, its not Knight of All Knights. Toon didn't write it. - Sci No, its not Victor + Ren = The Ultimate 10!. Sci isn't a writer - Toon. Its the most epic, the most dramatic, the saddest, one of the more violent series in the entire wiki. Its..... .... .... Hean 10! Here in this submission we're going to go over a lot of interesting Hean 10 topics. Let's get started! First off, we'd like to show you all a scene from Origins, Part 1 itself. Yes, it makes no sense showing the scene first then giving the information, but we're doing it this way. This scene takes place in 2011, at the very beginning of the episode: ---- The scene cuts back to the guards in the lobby. Police and SWAT swarm around the building, responding to the call one of the guards had sent only minutes before. “The police? I thought you said the place was secure!“ Says Henderson to the soldier, who had just arrived, after hearing the sirens from the police cars. “I shot a guy on the sixth floor. I didn’t say anything about there being others.“ The three run through several different halls, making their way to the laboratory in the south wing. “ How do you know where the lab is? “ Bernard, the third soldier asks. “Twenty-fourth floor’s walls are color coded. Each wall represents a different wing.“ The commander replies. The three arrive at the entrance of the laboratory. The door is locked shut, but there’s an identification bar on the side of the door to let the person in. “Great, we’re locked out.“ Henderson says. “You think I shoot and run? I looted the guy’s pockets and found an ID card…“ Bernard responds, taking out an ID card from the deceased guard. The commander grabbed it out of his hands and slid it through the slot. It lit up green and the door opened up. They slowly walked through the room, looking for the “watch”. “ Hey, I just noticed something. Why haven’t the police come in the building yet? “ “ They’re probably waiting for permission to fire…” Bernard replies. The scene cuts to the Police and SWAT team. Commissioner Thomas, a man with dark hair and a leather jacket, exits his van. “GO AHEAD, MEN! SWAT TEAM FIRST! MOVE!“ Commissioner Thomas shouts. SWAT team kick open the doors and run in the building. They head up the stairs, cracking the marble staircase. “Damn it guys, there here!“ Henderson says, worried. “They’ll never make it in time up here. It’s got to be here somewhere. Keep looking.“ The commander says back. Bernard walks past a few shelves, looking through each one until he bumps into soldier Henderson. “Watch where you’re going, man!“ Henderson tells Bernard. Bernard falls to the ground and activates a hidden tripwire. A part of the wall, in the shape of an empty door, shifts behind the rest of the wall and moves away to the left revealing a glass wall with a control panel. Behind it is a stand with a medium sized, glowing alien watch. “There it is!“ Bernard says, getting up. The commander walks through the empty part of the wall and reaches the secret room. Henderson comes in after him. “ Well? Let’s just break the glass and take it! “ “We can’t, it’s unbreakable. We can only get in by typing a password into the control panel.” “Let’s hack it." The scene cuts back over to the police on the second floor. Commissioner Thomas is leading the way through the halls. “I want five men for each wing, starting with this one. We’ll cover more ground that way.“ Five policemen march into different rooms, each with rifles. The SWAT are on their way up the building on to the twentieth floor. “Here, I can decrypt the code.“ Bernard says. Bernard comes in and kneels down behind the panel. He takes the cover of it off, revealing wires and metal buttons. He takes out a pair of tweezers and starts mixing the wires around. “I’m resetting the password system to default so we can automatically get in.“ Bernard puts in the last wire and puts the cover back on the control panel. He presses the “ENTER” button and a door opens into the glass wall. “Alright, let’s grab it and get out of here!“ ---- And a second scene that takes place in 2014, where a mysterious man wanders into a busy part of the city, an energy causes chaos across the city, and devastation begins. And Yes, this is in a different format. Just know that Toon wrote the first scene, and I wrote this scene. We have different writing styles. We're discussing the writing style of the show. ---- cuts to Main Street, Highwood. The streets are busy, as life continues to go on. A man walks towards Space Square. Two helicopters fly by, attracting the attention of the public. The helicopters leave the city, going towards the bay, and the Highwood Bridge. It flies by, heading into the ocean. Inside, is the Lieutenant General Argo. General: How long? Solider: A few minutes sir. General: Alright. military planes fly ahead of the helicopters, escorting them to a group of Super carriers around a set-up oil rig. They are all surrounding an area of water glowing a bright yellow. General: What is that? Scientist: That, is the source of the mysterious energy signature detected three months ago. The one that brought down Airline N94721, killing 40 civilians. Its making more energy signatures in the last three months. We haven't gone down into the waters yet because the energy.... its nothing like we've seen before. Its never been recorded. Even stranger... the energy... its sending a message. General: Message? Scientist: Yes. Scientist pulls out a laptop, clicking two programs. The screen separates into two parts. One shows camera feed underwater, showing the broken capsule and an orange energy expanding, then condensing and re-expanding again. Another shows mysterious letters, not seen before put onto a Microsoft Word document. General: What language is that? Scientist: None. I've never seen it before. The best I can translate it to is ancient mayan. Its not a good translation, but it looks like its saying... FORM. General: Form what? cuts to Hean in his room. He looks at the watch, the Forevtrix as he calls it, and slowly moves his hand to the watch. He touches it, activating it. It returns to the energy. Suddenly, the energy stops condensing and freezes. It begins to overload. Scientist: No not again.... General: What's going on? Scientist: At random times, it freezes up, overloading and then causing a massive explosion.... get us out of here! energy sends a blast throughout the ocean, reaching up into the air. The helicopters stop, and begin falling. One slams into the ocean as the other, with the General in it begins to head to the rig. The General jumps out, landing on the rig as the copter hits the rig, causing an explosion. Suddenly, Hean's forevtrix begins shocking him. The ocean begins to turn, causing a whirlpool that spreads the water away, revealing the Capsule and the energy. Meanwhile, at Highwood the shock wave hits, shattering the shoreline building's windows. Suddenly, an earthquake begins as everyone in Space Square begins to panic. Explosions occur, damaging a building. The man walking towards Space Square begins to panic, as his skin glows red and bright yellow. Man: 'Please no... NO. cuts to the underground lab. 'in Lab: Sir, we've detected the energy signature again! man in a business suit shows up, his front unseen. Man: 'Record all data. We know its in the ocean outside the bay. Pinpoint its exact location. two more signatures appear on the screen. 'in Lab: 'Two more... both in Highwood. 'Man: Two.... impossible. The ancients would not place two of them here, in Highwood. Unless.... the watch has been removed! The energy signature is just a leftover. TRACK THOSE TWO. One of them is the watch, the other is the the next one! scientists begin to find and pinpoint the signatures. At the oil rig, the general looks at the energy. General: My god.... cuts to a museum, in Artiswald, Germany, inside a museum, a sword with a red gem at the the hilt is glowing. It cuts to Hean's Forevtrix still glowing and glitching. Hean: What'd I do... oh my god... energy signature is suddenly pinpointed on Mt. Highwood. Another energy signature appears in Artiswald. Man: Could it be... yes. YES. Its the ruins. And Artiswald.... at last, I've found three at once! One in Germany, one in Highwood, and now the one stolen, along with the ruins. This is perfect. Continue analyzing until the signature goes. in Lab: 'Alright. Scans have separated the two signatures to two parts of Highwood. The Business District here, and the Suburbs. Continuing scans. Earthquake knocks down a skyscraper, collapsing down onto the fleeing civilians. The glowing man begins to be more unstable. He gets to his knees, as he cries. 'Man: IT HURTS... IT HURTS SO MUCH. grabs the Forevtrix, and shuts it off. Suddenly, the energy signatures die. Man: Where are they- in Lab: 'We've lost them all. Energy in the ocean launches itself into the air, then explodes into nothingness. The waters begin to return to their natural state, as the General sees the crashed airplane, and the remains of a father. A few helicopters reach the damaged oil rig, attempting to save the General. Meanwhile, the Earthquake stops. A few skyscrapers have fallen, Space Square is damaged a bit. It cuts to Hean's room, shaken up by the Earthquake. Linda comes in. 'Linda: Hean, are you alr- Hean: Yeah. Linda: Good. Some plates shattered and ... his picture frame was damaged. We'll have to get it replaced. and Linda have a moment of silence. Hean: Can I check if there was any damage to the main city? Linda: 'Well... be careful Hean. hurries out his room to get his motorcycle. In Space Square, a cop sees the Man, and begins to walking towards him. 'Cop: Hey bud, are you alright? [Suddenly, the Man sends an blast from his body outwards, knocking the cop, and a few cars away. He rises upwards, levitating as he loses control. He begins glowing, his entire body red and yellow. He sends another blast from his body, damaging the nearby buildings. The damage falls to the ground, only to be risen up by the gravity surrounding the man. He then sends another blast, knocking down another skyscraper as the public flees. He then begins to shoot electricity at the buildings, shattering the glass. This electricity shocks civilians as they try to flee. Another blast hits nearby skyscrapers. The sides of the skyscrapers fall to the ground as a man on one floor falls off the building, falling to the ground. As he falls, a woman screams. Woman: 'That man! He's falling! the material begins to rise upwards again. A giant piece of glass rises upwards, cutting the man in half, killing him. The Woman screams again as another blast occurs, everything falling downwards. A car crushes her, as the nuclear-like man shoots electricity at the Jumbo screens on One Space Square Tower, the main building in Space Square. The screens crack, as Hean, driving on his motorcycle stops to see smoke and fire rising from Space Square. 'Hean: That's not good. ---- We hoped you liked the sneak peeks of Hean 10! Here's some information on as to what will be included in the series: ---- We're really excited for the reboot. In fact, we've made a map of Highwood! And now for some information: ---- The first three episodes will be titled: #Origins, Part 1 #Origins, Part 2 #Project Clones Hean: Hean is a 16 year old teen from Miami moving to Highwood. However, fate will cause disastrous events to occur, leading to the discovery of the Forevtrix. Hean will face evil and good as he attempts to prove himself as a hero, like his father. Keoff: Keoff is a 16 year old teen from Highwood. He will be introduced in Project Clones. Commissioner Thomas: Thomas is the head of the Highwood Police, making sure the city is safe. However, he will be faced to deal with new threats. Alan Gordon: The President of the United States. James Goodrick: A local news talk host. Warline: The internet persona of a hacker and blogger who posts secrets on a website similar to WikiLeaks. The persona's true name will be revealed later on. Randon Enterprises: A company with its Headquarters in Highwood. Its Headquarters, the Randon Enterprises Tower is one of the highest skyscrapers in the entire city. Its unofficially known as the "center of Highwood", although geographically it is not. Randon Enterprises deals with science, weapons, medicine, technology, among other things. Highwood: The main city in Hean 10. It will undergo a lot of chaos. Elemento: The first official villain in the new reboot. He will be a man who has no control over his powers, causing Hean to have to stop him to save lives. This will take place in the year 2014, with some flashbacks to previous years. The show will also be in eight-episode arcs, not seasons. There are currently four planned arcs. cuts to Sci and Toon at a cafe in the Fanon Con Convention. Toon: Dude! You forgot to mention that the arcs will all have a common thread. Sci: All the villains in these four arcs will after something... something big. Toon: Something that will probably lead to thousands of people dying.... Camera begins to zoom away from Toon and Sci at a cafe. Sci: and will probably lead to billions of dollars in physical damages... Toon: Causing the U.S. economic to go to another recession... Sci: Which means thousands of people losing their jobs, gas prices going up... Toon: 'Unemployment rates going up, crime increasing... 'Sci: Not to mention the mental health issues millions will face. Toon: Lawsuits against Hean and his family... Sci: They can't pay that kind of money! Toon: You know, the show will probably bankrupt the City of Highwood. Sci: 'Well, guess that's what we get when we do a realistic show instead of a crappy Teen Titans GO! kind of show. Crap... Toon, the ''Department of Saving Fictional Character Lives is here... 'Toon: '''Oh, um that's all folks. Thanks for reading this! and Toon flee the cafe. --Toon and Sci. ... 'Toon: Because I'm Batman.